


Lettres de Noël

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Strasbourg, 18 décembre 1918Martin écrit sa quatrième lettre. Depuis le début de la guerre c'est ce qu'il a fait, une lettre chaque année à Noël. Des lettres qu'il n'a jamais pu envoyées. Lui, Alsacien, a combattu côté allemand, son amant, lui, a combattu pour son pays, la France.Maintenant infirme, au fond de son lit, il écrit la première lettre qu'il pourra lui envoyer, mais la lira t-il ? Est-il encore de ce monde ? Alors que ces questions fusent dans son esprit, il relit les lettres qu'ils se sont écrites avant la guerre et la seule qu'il a pu recevoir pendant. Et il revit tous ces moments, en rêve...100% UA WWI





	1. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello =)  
> Je suis de retour avec ce qui sera je pense mon dernier UA historique. Un UA WWI pour clôturer les grands conflits du 20ème siècle.  
> J'ai changé pas mal de chose,  
> _ d'abord Martin est alsacien parce qu'il me tient à cœur d'évoquer la place de l'Alsace.  
> _ Yann ne vient pas de Chambéry mais de Tarbes.  
> _ L'histoire suivra la lettre qu'écrit Martin à Yann en 1918, tout son contenu sera écrit en italique.  
> _ Enfin, l'histoire sera centré bien plus sur la relation Yann/Martin que sur la guerre, je ne me concentrerai que sur un évènement qui me touche et qui est trop souvent oublié et qui apparaitra dans le chapitre 3.
> 
> Voilà, je crois que j'ai fini, j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Martin est dans son lit, il essaie de se réjouir, comme tout le monde chez lui. C'est bientôt Noël, le premier Noël depuis la fin de la guerre un mois plus tôt. Mais il ne peut pas se réjouir. La guerre lui a tout pris. Sa jeunesse, son innocence, sa joie de vivre, sa jambe. Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher comme avant. Il est condamné à se déplacer avec des béquilles jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais cette vie n'aura de sens que s'il le retrouve. S'il est encore en vie. Il ne supportera pas de vivre ainsi s'il n'est plus de ce monde. Mais voudra t-il encore de lui dans cet état ?  
Martin baisse le regard vers sa jambe, celle qui n'est plus là depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il déteste cette vision, il déteste cette guerre qui l'a détruit, il déteste ces hommes qui l'ont envoyé dans cet enfer. Et pour quoi ? Pour rien. Il déteste les rires qu'il entend provenant de la salle de bal de la demeure familiale. Sa grand-mère a toujours détesté les Allemands, et comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Son mari avait été tué pendant la guerre de 1870, elle haïssait ceux qui lui avaient enlevé son époux et qui désormais, occupaient sa chère Alsace. Mais à son grand désespoirs, son fils ne partageait pas sa haine, et il avait épousé une Allemande, la mère de Martin. Et Martin avait toujours aimé ses deux origines, allemande et française, et quand la guerre avait éclaté, comme tout alsacien, il avait combattu pour son pays, l'Allemagne. Et jamais il n'avait été plus terrifié qu'à cet instant. Car quand il avait appris la déclaration de guerre, il avait su, qu'un jour peut-être, il se retrouverait sur le front, face à son amant, et qu'il pourrait, sans le savoir, causer sa mort. Cette pensée ne l'avait jamais quitté de toute la guerre. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la peur de ne plus jamais le revoir qui s'empare de lui.  
Il détourne le regard de sa jambe pour regarder sa table de nuit, et le petit coffret qui s'y trouve. Son bien le plus précieux. À l'intérieur toutes les lettres de son amant, même celles qui lui avait écrites avant qu'ils ne soient amants. Martin prend sa première lettre, celle qu'il avait reçu pour lui dire qu'il pouvait venir travailler chez lui.  
En effet, sa famille était une vieille famille de la haute société et possédait un haras en Alsace. Voulant que leur fils aîné suive les traces de ses ancêtres, ses parents l'avaient envoyé apprendre le métier chez un grand éleveur de chevaux anglo-arabes à Tarbes. Il était encore un jeune homme arrogant à cette époque, travailler dans ce domaine lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait mûri, grandi, il était enfin sorti de l'enfance pour entrer dans le monde des adultes, et surtout, il l'avait connu, il l'avait aimé, ils s'étaient aimé puis la guerre les avaient rattrapés.  
Martin se redresse, se lève, se dirige vers son bureau difficilement, il s'assoit en tentant de ne pas grimacer de douleur et d'agacement. Il hait cette nouvelle vie. Il attrape du papier, et commence à écrire. C'est la première lettre qui a une chance de l'atteindre depuis que la guerre éclaté, et comme toutes les autres, elle commence par les mêmes mots.

 

_Strasbourg, 18 décembre 1918_

_Mon amour,_

_Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je peux t'écrire dans l'espoir que tu puisses lire ces mots. Même si, comme pour toutes les autres, je ne sais pas si tu pourra la lire. Je me demande où tu es, si tu es encore en vie ou si cette guerre a eu raison de toi. Elle a eu raison de nous tous, morts ou vivants. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as pu voir de ton côté, les horreurs que tu as vécu. J'en ai vu tellement moi aussi. Et dans ces moments, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de ne pas flancher, c'était le souvenir de toi. Ton visage, ton sourire, ta main réconfortante sur mon épaule, tes lèvres sur les miennes._  
_Je viens de relire quelques unes de tes lettres, les premières, elles m'ont ramené à une époque que j'avais oublié. L'époque où je ne te connaissais pas encore, l'époque où nous ne nous aimions pas. Quel petit con j'étais à ce moment là. Te souviens-tu du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Et tous ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'à ce qu'on s'embrasse ? Maintenant que j'ai relu ces lettres, tout me revient avec tant de clarté et nos souvenirs éloignent un peu les nuages de la guerre...._

 

Martin continue d'écrire sa lettre, et alors que sa plume caresse le papier, il revit tout en pensée. Il ne ment pas, il se souvient de tout.

 

 

Tarbes, mai 1913 :

Martin venait d'arriver dans le domaine des Barthes à Tarbes, épuisé par la longueur du voyage, il n'avait qu'une hâte, s'installer dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Il maudissait intérieurement sa famille pour l'avoir envoyé ici alors qu'il aurait pu apprendre le métier en Alsace, chez eux, auprès de son père. Mais non. Ses parents avaient décidé qu'il était mieux pour lui de changer d'air, et pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère qui trouvait qu'on ne l'élevait pas assez comme un français, ses parents avaient choisi un éleveur français dont la famille avait été proche de la leur avant 1870. De ceux que sa grand-mère avait connu, il ne restait que le fils, Yann, c'est lui qui gérait le domaine seul depuis la récente mort de sa mère, veuve depuis la guerre elle aussi.  
Martin avait reçu une lettre de ce Yann quelques semaines plus tôt, lui disant qu'il acceptait de s'occuper de sa formation et qu'il l'attendait sous quinze jours pour travailler. Martin avait préparé ses affaires à contre cœur, il aurait préféré rester en Alsace, avec ses amis, faire des études de droit, il ne voulait pas reprendre l'élevage familiale, pour lui, monter n'était qu'un passe temps, qu'il appréciait énormément, mais ce n'était pas le but de sa vie. Alors il vivait cette formation comme une torture, une parenthèse inutile puisque dès qu'il rentrerait, il commencerait ses études de droit, il était déterminé à devenir avocat.  
En arrivant au domaine, il fut accueilli par la gouvernante, le propriétaire étant parti pour un concours, il ne reviendrait pas avant une semaine. Ce fait agaçait déjà le jeune homme, qui soupira. Il avait baissé la tête et ne put donc pas voir le regard noir que lui lançait la dame. Elle trouvait déjà ce garçon arrogant. Et son impression ne fit que se confirmer au fil des jours. Martin refusa catégoriquement de commencer à travailler tant que le propriétaire ne serait pas là, estimant que ce n'était pas un palefrenier qui lui apprendrait le métier, et que le propriétaire lui apprendrait sûrement plus à gérer un domaine plutôt qu'à s'occuper des chevaux. C'était le sujet de la discussion houleuse qu'il avait en ce moment même avec le palefrenier, quand quelqu'un intervint.

_ Pour pouvoir gérer son haras, il faut connaître ses chevaux, et savoir s'en occuper. Donc oui, vous apprendrez à vous en occuper. Notre palefrenier ne fera pas le travail à votre place, il est déjà bien plus qualifié que vous.  
_ Et qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez vous ? Avait demandé Martin toujours aussi arrogant. Vous êtes qui ?  
_ Yann Barthes, propriétaire des lieux, vous devez être Martin Weill, enchanté.

Martin avait connu mieux comme première rencontre, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'était bien passé. Et le jeune alsacien sentait bien que son formateur ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux. Il était bien différent de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il n'était pas très grand, les cheveux grisonnant, les yeux bleus, il ne portait pas la moustache pourtant si commune aux hommes de sa classe. Il ne portait pas de costume trois pièces. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise, d'un pantalon et d'une paire de bottes. Il avait transpiré, Martin remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture dans la cour du haras et il se rendit compte que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait fait la route en cheval. L'étalon se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

_ Venez avec moi Martin, je vais vous montrer votre cheval.

Martin écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça son cheval ? Lui qui croyait être venu pour apprendre à gérer un haras, le voilà qui allait se retrouver palefrenier. Il suivit Yann et les deux hommes arrivèrent devant un box, le plus vieux l'ouvrit, et Martin découvrit donc son cheval. Un jeune anglo-arabe, de 10 semaines qu'il allait devoir entraîner.

_ Le voilà, je vais lui faire faire un tour dans le parc, en attendant vous pouvez déjà nettoyer son box, vous vous occuperez de le brosser après. Je suppose que vous savez déjà faire ça. Je vous laisse, je reviendrai voir comment vous vous débrouillez. À plus tard.

Yann ne laissa pas le temps à Martin de protester. Il râla dans son coin mais se mit à la tâche.  
C'est ce genre de tâche que Yann lui fit faire pendant les premières semaines, avant que Martin n'ait l'autorisation de monter son cheval. Les premières tentatives furent des échecs, le cheval sentait bien la nervosité et l'agacement de Martin, et donc, il refusait d'être monté par lui. Seul Yann y parvenait. Et dans ces moments-là, Martin l'accusait de vouloir l'humilier et de tricher. Il lui fallu encore un peu de temps, et plusieurs remises en place de la part de Yann et d'autre pour qu'il commence à comprendre que le problème venait de lui.

 

_J'ai été audieux avec toi et tous les autres au début. Je n'étais qu'un gamin arrogant qui pensait tout savoir de la vie alors que je ne connaissais rien. Tu ne m'as pas seulement appris le métier, tu m'as appris la vie. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu adulte. Grâce à toi je me suis trouvé. Te souviens-tu de ce jour ? Le 18 décembre 1913. Moi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier._

 

Près de Tarbes, 18 décembre 1913 :

Une fois que Martin avait appris à grandir et à accepter de mettre la main à la pâte, tout avait été plus simple pour tout le monde. Et finalement, tout le personnel avait fini par apprécier le jeune homme. Après tout, une fois l'arrogance balayée, Martin était un charmant jeune homme, cultivé, intelligent, curieux, sportif. En plus de parler le français, l'allemand et l'alsacien, Martin maîtrisait aussi l'anglais, ce qui impressionna beaucoup autour de lui. Il se prit de passion pour ce qui n'avait toujours été pour lui qu'un passe temps. Désormais, il n'y a rien qu'il n'aimait plus que de s'occuper de son cheval, de l'entraîner, de partir en balade avec lui. Il adorait cette vie, et la perspective de son retour en Alsace ne l'enchantait guère. Il aurait voulu passer Noël avec eux, à Tarbes. Mais sa famille le réclamait, et ses parents n'auraient pas accepté qu'il soit loin d'eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année.  
Ce jour-là était le dernier jour de l'année qu'il passait à Tarbes, il reviendrait en janvier pour terminer sa formation. Yann lui avait donc proposé d'aller faire une promenade avec les chevaux dans la neige autour du haras. Les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, jusqu'à devenir inséparables. Tout le monde au haras s'amusait de leurs petites taquineries à table ou autour de la table de billard. Lorsqu'ils jouaient tous les deux aux échecs, les autres se plaignaient souvent qu'ils étaient trop bruyant, alors que les échecs devaient se jouer en silence, ce qui faisait souvent rire les deux amis.  
La promenade fut bien plus longue que prévue, malgré l'importante quantité de neige sur les chemins, les deux hommes se lançant toujours le défi d'aller plus loin, mais ils finirent par s'arrêter pour laisser leurs montures se reposer. Yann en avait profité pour boire un peu, il avait tendu sa gourde à Martin et prit une pomme dans son sac de selle. Il avait le dos tourné, et ne pouvait pas voir Martin sourire avec malice. Yann eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour donner à Martin l'autre pomme qu'il reçu une boule de neige en pleine figure. Martin était hilare, Yann le regarda choqué mais amusé, il ne perdit pas de temps pour se baisser et récupérer quelques munitions pour rendre la pareille au jeune homme. Ils étaient tels deux enfants, se cachant derrière un tronc d'arbre pour éviter les projectiles, redoublant de ruse pour atteindre leur cible. De loin on pouvait entendre les menaces qu'ils se lançaient, suivi d'éclats de rire juvéniles et des bruits de boules de neige terminant leur course sur un arbre ou contre le corps d'un des deux adversaires. Yann décida de lancer l'ultime assaut, il sortit de sa planque pour bombarder Martin, le plus jeune, n'ayant pas prévu ça, fut pris de court, et ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de s'enfuir. Yann lui couru après, les deux trébuchèrent plusieurs fois dans la pente qu'avait emprunté Martin. La dernière chute fut fatale. Yann avait rattrapé Martin et se jeta sur lui, les faisant trébucher tous les deux. L'aîné essaya d'abord dutiliser le reste de ses munition contre son cadet mais il fut vite déconcentrés car ils roulaient maintenant tous les deux jusqu'en bas. Yann essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal à quelque chose pour les retenir tous les deux, et ne pas avoir à tout remonter à pied mais Martin n'était pas de cet avis. Il enroula ses bras autour de Yann pour l'entraîner dans sa chute, sans jamais cesser de rire. Yann tenta de protester mais finit par lâcher prise et ils finirent leur course en bas, en roulant.  
Yann était arrivé au dessus de Martin, les deux hommes se regardaient en riant et en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Yann ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Martin. Il aimait la joie qu'il lisait dans ce regard noisette si jeune. À vrai dire, il aimait se perdre dans ses yeux à chaque instant de la journée. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il laissait souvent son regard vagabonder, s'attardant sur le corps du jeune homme, son dos, son torse, ses mains. Il le connaissait par cœur, il pouvait en dessiner chaque millimètre. Leur proximité actuelle n'aidait vraiment pas le poivre et sel à rester calme. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs nez se frôlaient. Soudain, Yann sentit la main droite de Martin sur son visage. Il caressait sa joue, et jouait avec les quelques mèches grises trempées par la neige. Sorti de ses pensées, Yann vit enfin les yeux de Martin plantés dans les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer plusieurs minutes, la main de Martin ne quittant pas la joue de Yann, jusqu'à ce que, d'un geste commun, leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent en un baiser passionné. La main de Martin passa derrière la nuque de Yann, celle de Yann vint effleurer le visage de Martin. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, sans savoir combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient tous les deux, Martin lança avec jeu.

_ Ça fait aussi parti de la formation Monsieur Barthes ?

Yann effaça son sourire avec un autre baiser avant de lui répondre sur le même ton.

_ Non, pour ça il y a un supplément.  
_ Ah oui ?

Martin inversa leur position et embrassa Yann à nouveau avant de l'aider à se relever.

_ Et quel est ce supplément ?  
_ Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me portes jusqu'en haut, après tout c'est de ta faute si on a atterri ici.  
_ Ma faute ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi.  
_ Tu as initié les hostilités, tu as perdu. Reconnais ta défaite.  
_ Jamais !

Martin envoya une boule de neige sur Yann qui lui rendit la pareille avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Martin enfoui son visage dans son cou, une main sur sa nuque pour le garder tout contre lui.

_ Je ne veux pas que ce soit juste pour la formation.  
_ Moi non plus Martin.

Apparemment ils étaient d'accord. Ils voulaient la même chose, ils sourirent tous les deux. Martin accepta tout de même de porter Yann jusqu'au sommet. Il ne se lassait pas de leurs plaisanteries. Ils retrouvèrent leurs chevaux avant le retour au haras, et le départ de Martin.

 

_Ce jour était, et restera à jamais le plus beau jour de ma vie. Penses-tu toujours la même chose de ton côté ? Peut-être que je me fais des illusions, et que tu m'as oublié. Que la guerre a exigé de toi que tu m'oublies. Où es-tu Yann ?_

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu =)  
> A bientôt pour la suite.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ;-)


	2. Chapitre 2

Alors que Martin continue d'écrire sa lettre, il est interrompu par des coups sur la porte de sa chambre. Il décide de les ignorer et continue à écrire, il ne veut pas être dérangé alors qu'il écrit à Yann. Il veut rester dans ses souvenirs, se bercer d'illusion, rencontrer Yann en rêve, encore et encore. Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne lui reste plus que ça. Il revit leur premier baiser, la sensation de froid causée par la neige et l'immense chaleur qui s'était propagé en lui lorsque ses lèvres avaient rencontré celles de Yann. Ses souvenirs le font vagabonder ensuite jusqu'aux autres baisers échangés, jusqu'au dernier. Martin se perd un peu plus dans ses souvenirs mais il est interrompu une nouvelle fois. Il cède, et dit à la personne d'entrer. C'est sa mère. Elle le regarde avec pitié, mais en même temps, un petit sourire en coin en le voyant écrire cette lettre. Elle s'adresse à lui, en allemand, malgré la défaite.

_ Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui mon chéri ? Demande-t-elle avec sa douceur habituelle.   
_ Ça va, répond Martin amer.   
_ Tu écris à ta fiancée ? Elle va la recevoir ta lettre cette fois. Tu devrais être content.   
_ Je n'écris pas à ma fiancée maman, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a jamais eu de fiancée. Désolée de te décevoir.

Sa mère le regarde intriguée. Mais alors à qui écrit-il ces lettres ? Elle est pourtant sûre que son fils commence toutes ses lettres par "mon amour". C'est même lui qui lui avait parlé de cette fiancée. Elle l'interroge du regard. Il soupire. Il sait qu'il se montre agressif avec elle, alors qu'il n'a aucune raison. Sa mère a toujours été là pour lui, elle l'a toujours soutenu et lui a donné tout l'amour qu'il pouvait demander. Mais il se demande toujours si elle acceptera cette partie de lui. Surtout maintenant. Son père, le grand-père de Martin, vient d'être expulsé d'Alsace, il est allemand, donc considéré comme indésirable. Son frère, l'oncle de Martin, est mort sur le front russe deux ans plus tôt. Et dans quelques heures, son père et elle doivent passer devant la commission de triage. Elle n'est vraiment pas dans le meilleur état pour apprendre ça sur son fils.

_ Excuse-moi maman, je me comporte mal avec toi. Je suis désolé.

Sa mère s'approche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, il s'autorise à pleurer contre l'épaule de sa mère. Elle dépose plusieurs baisers dans ses cheveux. Elle connaît son fils, elle sait très bien à qui il écrit depuis tout ce temps, mais elle l'a laissé lui mentir. Peut-être en avait-il besoin. Elle n'a jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Elle a toujours pensé que c'était à lui d'en parler en premier. Mais aujourd'hui, elle doit lui dire, elle sait que peut-être, d'ici quelques heures, elle sera expulsée d'Alsace, et ne pourra plus revoir son fils. Alors elle brise le silence.

_ Tu écris à Yann, n'est-ce pas ?

Martin se redresse d'un coup, s'écarte et la regarde mortifié. Comment peut-elle savoir ? Depuis combien de temps le sait-elle ? Elle lui sourit avant de le reprendre dans ses bras et de lui embrasser la tempe.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il est vivant mon chéri, tu vas le retrouver.   
_ Maman... Je...   
_ Shhh, ne dis rien, le rassure-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, tu es mon fils, je te connais mieux que personne, je le sais depuis longtemps, j'ai cru que tu avais vraiment demandé une fille en mariage pour faire semblant. Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je t'aime mon fils, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureux, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?   
_ Oui maman.   
_ Bien.   
_ Maman, pourquoi tu me parles comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait ?   
_ Nous partons pour la commission de triage avec ton père. J'ai bien peur d'être envoyé en Allemagne.   
_ Non ! Ils ne feront jamais ça, tu es mariée à un français, ils ne peuvent pas.   
_ Si, ils peuvent. Tu dois en être conscient.

Martin sent les larmes monter puis la colère. Comment peuvent-ils séparer des familles ? Ils ne se sont jamais soucié de l'Alsace. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est le territoire, pas les gens. L'Alsace a été allemande pendant presque 50 ans, ils ne peuvent pas expulser des personnes qui y ont vécu toute leur vie. Sa mère est née en Allemagne, mais elle n'avait que trois mois quand elle est arrivée en Alsace, elle n'a jamais connu que l'Alsace.

_ Ne te soucie pas de ça mon chéri, écrit ta lettre. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé. Si je dois partir, la dernière chose que je ferai sera de poster cette lettre avec toi. Je te le promets. Tu voudras bien ?   
_ Bien sûr maman. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'expulseront pas. Je t'aime maman.   
_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon fils. Allez, retourne à ta lettre. À tout à l'heure.

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis quitte sa chambre. Martin se demande comment sa mère peut supporter tout ça. Il hait tout le monde. Les Allemands, les Français, les Britanniques. Tous les mêmes. Des hommes qui se battent pour des terres, enfin, se battent, envoient des autres se battre pour leurs querelles personnelles. Ce sont eux les seuls responsables des millions de morts qu'a engendré cette guerre, mais eux, ne seront jamais jugés. Non. Ils seront célébrés comme des héros, on les admirera alors qu'ils ont envoyé des milliers d'hommes à la mort, détruits des centaines de famille. Ils ne méritent aucun honneur. Ce sont les morts, qui les méritent.   
Martin reprend sa lettre.

 _Où es tu Yann ? Es-tu seulement en vie ? J'aimerais ne pas y penser, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ma mère vient de faire irruption alors que je t'écrivais cette lettre. Elle sait. Apparemment elle a toujours su. Et elle dit qu'elle m'aime malgré tout. Si tu savais à quel point elle souffre en ce moment. Elle ne sait même pas si les français vont la laisser rester en Alsace, ils se fichent bien du bonheur des familles._  
_Tout cela me rappelle le jour où j'ai fini ma formation, c'était le jour où nous apprenions l'assassinat de l'archiduc d'Autriche, te souviens tu de cela ?_

Tarbes, 29 juin 1914 :

Martin était bien heureux d'être revenu à Tarbes une fois les fêtes de fin d'année passées. Il était même parti plus tôt pour pouvoir revoir Yann. Il ne tenait plus. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé après leur premier baiser, Martin étant parti presque immédiatement pour la gare, leur ballade s'était beaucoup trop éternisée et il avait failli manqué son train. Ce qui finalement, ne lui aurait pas trop déplu. Ce fut la première fois qu'il reçu une lettre de Noël de la part de Yann. Bien sûr elle ne commençait pas encore par "mon amour", mais par "mon très cher Martin", les mots tendres étaient encore timides. Mais c'était suffisant pour Martin. Il lisait à travers ses mots toute l'affection qui les liait. Oui, affection, à cette époque Martin ne parlait pas encore d'amour. Il avait encore peur de ce mot.   
Les retrouvailles avaient été trop retenues à son goût, et au goût de Yann également, mais aucun des deux n'en parla, ne voulant pas brusquer l'autre. Alors ils avançaient lentement dans cette relation, se volaient des baisers au détour d'un box, d'un centre d'entraînement, d'une balade à deux. Ils en étaient devenus accoutumés, les batailles de boules de neige étaient également nombreuses, jusqu'à ce que l'hiver laisse place au printemps. C'est cette saison, qui comme elle voit éclore les fleurs, vit éclore la relation entre Yann et Martin, qui avait été gelée par l'hiver. Les deux hommes voulaient plus, bien plus que quelques baisers volés. Alors pendant une balade en forêt, leurs baisers s'étaient fait plus passionnés, plus langoureux et leurs gestes aussi. Ils n'avaient pas totalement consommer leur amour ce jour-là, mais ils avaient eu un avant goût de ce que pouvait être une nuit passée dans les bras de l'homme qu'ils aimaient. Le soir même, Martin n'avait pas résisté et il avait traversé la propriété pour rejoindre Yann dans sa chambre, et là, les deux hommes avaient vécu ce qui resterait probablement l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie.   
Ce matin du 29 juin, ils étaient partis tôt à cheval tous les deux. Ils avaient prévu de galoper jusqu'à un lac dont Yann lui parlait depuis des mois sans jamais l'y avoir emmené. Ils avaient emmené un peu de pain et de jambon pour manger au bord du lac, dans l'herbe, sous le soleil déjà chaud de ce début d'été. Ils étaient heureux de partager ce moment ensemble, mais une ombre planait au-dessus d'eux. Martin avait fini sa formation depuis déjà deux semaines, et ses parents le réclamaient déjà. Il avait allongé son séjour aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, il n'avait maintenant plus d'excuse. Il partait le lendemain, et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de chaque instant passé en compagnie de Yann.   
L'endroit était idyllique pour deux amants, le lac était bien caché au milieu de la forêt, dans une clairière magnifique, une petite cascade y coulait, les rayons du soleil traversaient paresseusement les feuilles des arbres. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça aurait été le cas aujourd'hui. Après avoir fini de manger, Martin commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux d'abord surpris de son compagnon qui ne manqua tout de même pas une miette du spectacle. Il le regardait avec gourmandise quand Martin lui lança un regard de défi.

_ Je vais me baigner, il fait tellement chaud aujourd'hui !   
_ C'est une invitation ?   
_ Loin de moi cette idée, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu apprécies le spectacle.   
_ Peut-être...

Martin rit devant le regard azur qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais se retira au dernier moment pour plonger dans le lac, arrosant Yann au passage. Martin éclata de rire devant la mine d'abord frustrée, puis surprise et amusée de son compagnon. Yann ne tarda pas à enlever ses vêtements à son tour avant de rejoindre Martin dans l'eau. Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, il le prit dans ses bras et Martin enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'écarta légèrement, admirant le visage de son compagnon, il jouait avec ses mèches grises trempées, si c'était possible, il le trouvait encore plus beau. Il bougea légèrement son bassin contre celui de Yann, le défiant du regard. Le plus vieux avait compris son jeu, et retourna l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur. Bientôt ils laissèrent leur désir prendre le dessus, étouffant leurs gémissements contre la peau nue de leur amant de peur qu'un passant puisse les entendre.

_C'était_ _un moment magique, suspendu, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Et comment aurions nous pu le comprendre à cet instant ? Rien ne comptait plus pour nous que d'être ensemble. Et de profiter des instants qu'il nous restait avant d'être séparés. Si nous avions su combien cette séparation serait longue._

Ils rentrèrent à temps pour débuter leurs tâches au haras. Quand Yann recroisa Martin dans l'après-midi, il était pâle, triste, Yann ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il savait bien que son compagnon ne voulait pas rentrer. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de le laisser partir, mais la tristesse qu'il lisait sur son visage était tout autre, mais il ne put pas lui en demander la raison tout de suite. Pas même au repas, qu'ils partageaient avec tous les employés. Il dû attendre le soir, quand Martin le rejoignit discrètement dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude. Le plus jeune se glissa sous les draps et vint se blottir tout contre son compagnon. Il semblait se serrer contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Yann s'inquiétait vraiment, et à cet instant encore plus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Martin ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu pars demain, n'est-ce pas ?   
_ Tu n'as pas lu le journal Yann ?   
_ Pas aujourd'hui non, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?   
_ On a assassiné l'archiduc d'Autriche et sa femme à Sarajevo.   
_ C'est ça qui te met dans cet état là ? Enfin Martin...   
_ Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie ? Dans quelques mois ce sera la guerre Yann, j'en suis sûr. Ce sera la guerre et on sera définitivement séparés. Ce sera fini Yann.   
_ Mais arrête Martin. Ça n'arrivera pas, personne ne veut de la guerre.   
_ Ah oui ? Tout le monde veut de la guerre Yann. Surtout les français, ils n'attendent que ça. De se venger de 1870, de récupérer l'Alsace. Mais qu'est ce que vous savez de l'Alsace ici ?   
_ Martin ! Je ne te permets pas. Tu sais que je ne suis pas de ceux qui se soucient d'un territoire. De ce que tu me dis, l'Alsace se porte très bien avec l'Allemagne, tu ne t'en plaint pas. Non je ne connais pas l'Alsace, mais je ne prétends pas la connaître, et encore moins déclarer la guerre pour la récupérer.

Yann s'était retourné furieux que son compagnon le traiter ainsi. Et puis, il le trouvait paranoïaque, ce n'est pas la mort de l'archiduc d'Autriche qui allait amener la guerre entre la France et l'Allemagne. Doucement, il senti le torse de son compagnon se coller à son dos, et ses lèvres embrasser ses épaules. Martin soupira, son souffle sur sa peau fit frissonner Yann.

_ Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien Yann. C'est juste que... J'ai peur. J'ai si peur Yann. Peur d'être séparé de toi, peur de me retrouver sur un champ de bataille en uniforme allemand alors que tu seras face à moi en uniforme français.

Yann se retourna pour le prendre dans ses bras, ils les fit s'allonger de nouveau, sur leur flanc, face à face, il tenait une des mains de Martin contre son cœur pendant que l'auteur caressait son visage.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas, il n'y aura pas de guerre, jamais on ne combattra dans des camps opposés. Regarde-moi mon amour.

Martin releva les yeux vers lui, les larmes arrivaient, mais des larmes de joie, c'était la première fois que Yann employait ses mots. L'aîné s'en rendit compte mais il n'avait pas honte. Il les pensait vraiment.

_ Je suis là avec toi, oui tu repars demain, mais je trouverais vite une excuse pour que tu reviennes, et de manière permanente, tu verras. On sera de nouveau ensemble.   
_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi Yann.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il se jeta sur les lèvres de son aîné, lui transmettant tout son amour dans ses baisers. Il s'était allongé sur lui, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son amant. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, Yann sentait l'urgence dans ses baisers, le besoin de profiter de chaque seconde. Il serra Martin d'avantage entre ses bras, pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là pour le protéger. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de calmer ses angoisses.

_ Martin...   
_ Yann, le coupa le jeune homme avec force, je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois.   
_ Martin...   
_ Je t'en prie Yann... Je t'aime.

Trois petits mots, et Yann accéda à la demande de son compagnon. Il lui aura fallu tout ce temps pour entendre ses mots. Et devant la panique évidente de son compagnon, il se prit à avoir peur d'entendre ses mots pour la dernière fois lui aussi.   
La fusion de leurs corps fut totale cette nuit là, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Yann ralentissait le rythme quand il les sentait au bord du précipice, il voulait que cet instants dure. Leurs baisers et leurs gestes étaient bien plus appuyés qu'à l'accoutumé. Les deux amants se donnaient l'un à l'autre sans retenu. Ils ne retenaient pas non plus leurs gémissements comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire pour ne pas que les autres les entende. Non, cette nuit là, ils se fichaient bien de tout ça. Ils s'aimaient, peu importe ce que l'on pouvait en penser. Ils voulaient crier leur amour au monde entier. S'ils avaient pu, ils l'auraient fait.

 _Après cette nuit, toi aussi, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu le l'as réécrit dans chacune de tes lettres. Je t'imaginais écrivant ses mots, et dans ma tête je pouvais réentendre ta voix au creux de mon oreille me murmurer ces trois mots. Je peux encore les entendre aujourd'hui. Dans ta dernière lettre tu m'avais aussi dit "Tu avais raison, la guerre arrive, et nous allons être face à face. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû te croire, te retenir. Pardonne-moi, je t'aime tellement." Je peux te citer toutes tes lettres par cœur. Et tu sais bien que je te pardonne, après tout, il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'aurais pu rester, et nous aurions été ensemble. J'ai cru que jamais on ne se reverrait. Mais nous nous somme revus, et aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que ces quelques instants de bonheur, t'aient coûté la vie. Ce Noël de 1914, t'en souviens tu ?_  
_Oú es tu Yann ?_

_..._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ce jour mon amour. Je crois que ce fut le plus beau Noël de ma vie, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, et plus que tout, c'est le souvenir de ton visage qui me revient. Les coups de mon cœur dans ma poitrine lorsque je t'ai aperçu parmi cette nuée de soldats français, dans leurs pantalons rouges si reconnaissables. Je me souviens de la doubleur qui a serré mon cœur quand je me suis rendu compte que j'aurai pu être responsable de ta mort sans le savoir. Et si je l'avais vraiment été, comment aurais-je pu vivre avec ça ? Je ne pourrais pas. Je t'aurai rejoint, peu importe où tu te serais trouvé, je t'aurai rejoint. Je me serai allongé sur ton corps abandonné sur le no man's land, et j'aurai attendu qu'un obus nous tombe dessus, ainsi nous n'aurions fait plus qu'un dans la mort. J'y pense de plus en plus alors que je t'écris cette lettre. Si tu es déjà mort, je te rejoindrai, je ne serai pas long je te le promets. Tu n'auras pas à m'attendre très longtemps, je te rejoindrai, et je pourrais à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras. J'espère que tu ne m'aura pas attendu trop longtemps. Peut-être me détestera tu d'avoir été trop faible pour supporter une vie sans toi ? Ou peut-être me détestera tu d'avoir été trop long à te rejoindre ? Je me fiche de tout ça, je t'aime, il n'y a que toi qui compte._  
_Est-ce moi qui ai causé ta mort à cause de ce moment de bonheur pour Noël ? Est-ce que c'est moi ?_

Ligne de front, 24 décembre 1914 :

La guerre durait déjà depuis plusieurs mois. L'espoir qu'elle soit réglée en quelques jours fut vite anéanti. Dans n'importe quel camp, les soldats savaient très bien qu'ils ne reverraient pas leur maison de si tôt, même si leurs officiers supérieurs tentaient de leur faire croire le contraire, à eux mais surtout à la population, qui, finalement, ne connaissait rien de la réalité de cette guerre. Martin était dans sa tranchée, dans son uniforme allemand, avec lui, son cousin Karl, alsacien lui aussi, et quelque part, peut-être dans la tranchée d'en face se trouvait d'autres alsaciens, et le frère de Karl, Édouard. Certains avaient franchit la frontière clandestinement pour s'engager côté français, parfois, Martin regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Au moins, il n'aurait pas la crainte tous les jours, de causer la mort de Yann. Il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis la déclaration de guerre, les deux États avaient bloqué toute communication entre eux. Une partie de la France était déjà occupée, et les personnes vivant dans ces régions occupées n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer avec leurs hommes partis se battre, le front était un mur infranchissable. C'était l'une des seules choses qui rendait Martin heureux de combattre côté allemand, au moins il pouvait avoir des nouvelles de sa famille en Alsace, il n'était pas seul. Les lettres de sa mère en particulier, le réconfortait, même si les nouvelles n'étaient pas toujours bonnes. On avait réquisitionné tous les chevaux du domaine et interdit à son père de gérer le haras, de toute façon il n'y avait plus grand-chose à gérer. Ses deux parents étaient en résidence surveillée si l'on peut dire ainsi, leur courrier était systématiquement ouvert, celui de Martin également, alors il devait faire attention à ce qu'il écrivait, et bien sûr, n'écrire qu'en Allemand.   
Dans son dernier courrier, sa mère lui avait envoyé une écharpe et des gants, qui furent plus que les bienvenus dans cette tranchée humide et froide. L'hiver était rude dans le nord de la France, c'était loin du dernier hiver qu'il avait passé avec Yann, à Tarbes. Martin lui avait écrit une lettre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas lui envoyer, que Yann ne la lirait jamais. Il l'avait écrite le 18 décembre, pour se souvenir du jour où ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première fois, dans la neige. Martin s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il rêvait de ce moment quand son cousin le sorti de ses pensées.

_ Martin, tu te rappelles qu'on doit finir de décorer ses sapins avant ce soir.   
_ Oui, excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.   
_ Tu pensais à quoi ?   
_ Rien d'important, juste le dernier hiver que j'ai passé à Tarbes, à cette époque je partais à cheval dans la neige. Ça me semble si loin maintenant.   
_ L'an dernier, nous étions tous en famille à Strasbourg, et je me battais avec Édouard pour savoir lequel de nous deux épouserait Charlotte.   
_ Et c'est toi qu'elle a choisi... Édouard t'en veux ?   
_ Peut-être, j'en sais rien. Je n'espère pas. Je ne sais même pas où il est. Imagine, il est dans la tranchée d'en face, ou je l'ai déjà tué. Ça me ronge de ne pas savoir.   
_ Moi aussi, bon, on doit se remettre au boulot n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux cousins se sourirent avant de reprendre la décoration des sapins. Le Kaiser avait décrété qu'il voulait que ses soldats puissent fêter Noël comme à la maison et avait donc fait envoyer des sapins sur le front, un tous les cinq mètres c'était la consigne. Martin trouvait cela stupide, leur lieutenant aussi, ce dernier trouvait qu'ils encombraient la tranchée, et représentaient un danger en cas d'attaque. Beaucoup de soldats étaient de cet avis, mais bon, un peu d'illusions au milieu de cette boucherie n'était pas pour leur déplaire.   
Les français et les anglais avaient tenté une percé une semaine plus tôt, heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas prévu les mitrailleuse dans la tranchée de liaison, et les pertes avaient donc été minimes côté allemand. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des français et des anglais. Mais dans ces tranchées, la mort était comme une amie intime, que l'on côtoie à chaque instant de la journée, sans savoir quand elle va se retourner contre nous. Aucun ne faisait plus attention aux cadavres qui jonchaient le no man's land, ils étaient devenus tels des pierres ou des buissons, ils faisaient partie du paysage, rien de plus.   
Côté français, même si l'amiante se voulait légère pour un soir de Noël, tous les soldats étaient nerveux, craignant une attaque allemande, même si leurs supérieurs leur assuraient que le secteur serait calme. Que pouvaient-ils savoir du secteur ? Que savaient ils de cette guerre, bien au chaud dans leurs maisons ? Rien du tout. Aucun ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils vivaient là, dans la boue, entourés par la crasse, les poux, les rats, les vers. Yann faisait partie de ceux qui ne s'étaient jamais plaint. À quoi bon ? Ça ne changerait rien, et ils le savaient tous. Yann se sentait terriblement seul. Il n'avait aucune famille à qui écrire, son personnel était à la guerre exceptée sa gouvernante bien sûr. Elle restait son seul lien avec le monde extérieur. Elle était un peu comme sa mère. Elle avait été sa nourrice et était toujours restée à ses côtés, surtout depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle avait été son plus grand soutien et l'était encore aujourd'hui. Elle était la seule à connaître son attirance pour les hommes, et sa relation avec Martin. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Et elle avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme aussi, et surtout le bonheur qu'il donnait à celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils.   
Yann avait lui aussi écrit une lettre à Martin, en sachant qu'il ne la lirait pas, mais il en avait besoin, ainsi, il se sentait encore proche de l'homme qu'il aimait. Comme il aurait voulu être avec lui en ce soir de Noël. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cru aux dires de son compagnon lors de l'assassinat de l'archiduc, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir retenu à ses côtés. Puis ensuite il pensait que le jeune homme aurait dû combattre d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se serait retrouvé face à sa famille, la solution n'était pas meilleure. Le problème ce n'était pas le camp pour lequel ils combattaient. Le problème c'était la guerre.

 

Le soir vint rapidement et dans chacune des tranchées, les soldats célébraient Noël du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Pour l'occasion, les soldats avaient eu droit à un repas plus appétissant que d'habitude. Encore une façon de leur faire oublier un instant qu'ils étaient soldats et qu'ils combattaient. Yann et Martin, chacun dans leur tranchée, essayaient de profiter de ce moment, de rire un peu. Apparemment les écossais, car oui, ce n'était pas des anglais mais des écossais qui se trouvaient dans la tranchée alliée, s'amusaient beaucoup, au milieu de la soirée, les français comme les allemands commencèrent à entendre le son des cornemuses et bientôt les voix des écossais par dessus. Une belle chanson, qui fit regretter à Yann que Martin ne soit pas là pour lui traduire les paroles. Quand le plus jeune de son côté, en entendant ces soldats parler du mal du pays ne faisait que penser à Yann, et à quel point il lui manquait.

Quelques instants plus tard comme pour répondre aux écossais, un de ses camarades, ténor, se mit à chanter Stille Nacht pendant qu'un autre camarade l'accompagnait à l'harmonica. C'est là que l'impensable se produisit, au milieu de la chanson, leur camarade fut interrompu par une cornemuse qui jouait à son tour le morceau. Le ténor, Nikolaus, reprit la chanson avec la cornemuse en fond. Il sortit même la tête de la tranchée, et les soldats tellement absorbé par la magie du moment ne firent aucune remarque, n'eurent même pas peur pour leur ami. Quand il eut fini, tous les écossais étaient sortis de leurs tranchées, ils étaient assis juste devant et applaudissaient chaudement Nikolaus. L'un d'entre eux, prit sa cornemuse et joua un Adeste Fideles que Nikolaus se hâta de chanter, il attrapa un des sapins et se leva, sortit de la tranchée, s'avança sur le no man's land en chantant.

Les officiers, allemand et écossais sortirent des tranchées à leur tour et se retrouvèrent à discuter sur le no man's land. Après quelques minutes, l'officier français sortit à son tour. C'est là que la trêve fut décidée.   
Une trêve, quel doux mot. Et alors que leurs officiers ouvraient une bouteille de champagne sur le no man's land, les allemands lancèrent plusieurs fusées en guise de feux d'artifice, et la magie opéra à nouveau. Tous sans exception sortirent des tranchées et allèrent à la rencontre de ceux d'en face. C'est là, dans la pénombre que Martin le reconnu parmi tous ces soldats. Lui, ses cheveux poivre et sel, ses yeux azur et ce regard si doux. Martin cru un instant qu'il était mort et se trouvait au paradis. Un obus leur était probablement tombé dessus et dans la mort, tous les soldats se réunissaient. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bien vivant, et Yann était bien là face à lui. Il eut envie de pleurer pour la première fois depuis le début de la boucherie.

Yann l'avait vu lui aussi, il était pâle, la seule pensée qui le traversait à cet instant, était la terreur qu'il aurait pu un jour causer la mort de celui qu'il aimait. Ils se regardaient intensément, ils avaient envie de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Même pendant une trêve, leur proximité aurait paru bien trop étrange, ils ne pouvaient risquer de se faire accuser d'espionnage, de haute trahison. Alors ils patientèrent, discutèrent avec d'autres. Cette petite parenthèse dura quelques heures peut-être, ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient. Certains buvaient ensemble, d'autres discutaient simplement, certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres essayaient de souffler dans les cornemuses sous les rires amusés des écossais. Ils finirent par entendre le son d'une cloche, un pasteur écossais, brancardier, s'était placé près d'une croix et d'une petite cloche abandonnées là, peut-être vestige d'une église autrefois debout. Tous se dirigèrent vers lui, pour entendre la messe. Tous ensemble.   
Alors que Martin marchait vers le pasteur, une main se posa sur son bras, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il savait à qui elle appartenait. Un souffle chaud se glissa à son oreille.

_ Viens avec moi.

Il n'eut pas à répondre, Yann savait très bien que la réponse était oui. Ils restèrent immobiles le temps que tous les autres les aient dépassé puis ils s'écartèrent lentement, à reculons, jusqu'à arriver à un trou d'obus dans lequel ils se refugièrent à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Là ils purent enfin tomber dans les bras de leur amant. Ils se serraient fort l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient ne faire plus qu'un. Ils humaient l'odeur de l'autre qui leur avait tant manqué. Yann caressait les cheveux de Martin pendant que le plus jeune s'agrippait à lui, les larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues, il était si heureux de retrouver Yann, de la savoir en vie, de pouvoir le toucher, le tenir dans ses bras. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Yann s'écarta légèrement, essuya les larmes de son compagnon et, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, tentant de transmettre à l'autre à travers ce baiser tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient, de dire à quel point ils s'étaient manqué, à quel point la simple pensée qu'ils puissent être face à face les terrifiaient. Ils étaient front contre front, leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs mains étaient posées sur le cou de l'autre. Yann déposa un baiser tendre du bout de ses lèvres avant de frotter son visage contre celui de Martin.

_ Tu es là, souffla t-il.   
_ Oui Yann, chuchota Martin, je suis là... Tu m'as tellement manqué...   
_ Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Yann murmurait contre ses lèvres et l'embrassait délicieusement entre chaque "je t'aime", que Martin finit par lui rendre. Ils passèrent le temps de la messe, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans ce trou d'obus, au milieu du no man's land, là où d'habitude la mort régnait, cette nuit là, leur amour avait pris le dessus. À contre cœur, ils durent se séparer quand la messe prit fin et que chacun regagna sa tranchée. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'au dernier moment, profitant de chaque millième de seconde, sachant pertinemment que dès le lendemain, la guerre reprendrait. Mais comment vivraient ils cette guerre, maintenant qu'ils se savaient adversaires directs ? Comment pourraient ils trouver la force de tirer une balle de plus ?   
Ils ne pourraient pas, et à vrai dire, plus aucun d'entre eux ne le pouvaient. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemi en face, il y avait des visages. Ce n'était plus une masse sans nom, mais bien des personnes. Comment continuer à s'entretuer alors que le soldat d'en face nous ressemble bien plus que le général qui nous commande ? Dès le lendemain, la trêve continua, les soldats enterrèrent leurs morts, enfin, tous pouvaient avoir une sépulture. Une fois tous les corps en terre, une partie de foot eut lieu, des petits groupes s'étaient formés, des affinités se faisaient sentir, ils n'étaient plus français, allemands et écossais, ils étaient juste des hommes perdus loin de chez eux pour des raisons qui leur étaient bien égales.

Yann et Martin se retrouvèrent, avec d'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas rester seuls. Sans en avoir parlé, tous deux avaient ramené à l'autre, la lettre qu'ils avaient écrites quelques jours plus tôt, ils pourraient la lire finalement. Ils réussirent à échapper aux autres quelques instants et purent savourer à nouveau la chaleur d'une étreinte, d'un baiser, d'un dernier "je t'aime". 

 _Mais toutes les belles choses ont une fin. Te souviens tu quand vous vous êtes réfugiées dans nos tranchées lors d'une attaque de notre artillerie, avant que nous ne fassions l'inverse face à la réponse de la vôtre ? Ce fut la dernière fois que je posais mon regard sur toi, la dernière fois que je sentais la chaleur de ton corps près du mien, la dernière fois que je pouvais te dire je t'aime. Après cela, nos supérieurs ont appris que nous avions fraternisé, nous étions trop nombreux pour être tous fusillés, alors ils nous ont envoyé sur le front russe. J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes camarades et parmi eux, mon cousin Karl. Quand la Russie a abdiquée, j'ai été renvoyé en France, dans un autre régiment, et en mai dernier, j'ai perdu ma jambe droite. Je suis infirme maintenant mon amour. Infirme. Voudras tu encore de moi ?_  
_Peu importe. Tu ne peux plus rien vouloir. Tu es mort. Je le sais, il ne peut pas en être autrement, et je continue à t'écrire alors que jamais, jamais, tu ne lira ces mots. Je t'aime tellement, j'espère que tu es mort en sachant ça. Je t'aime mon amour. Je ne serai pas long. J'arrive bientôt. Je te rejoins. Attends moi._

_Martin._

Martin pleure au-dessus de sa lettre, il tient son visage entre ses mains, il veut être fort, mais il n'y arrive pas. Yann est mort, il n'y a rien qui pourra le consoler. Il abandonne sa lettre et se jette sur son lit. Il pleure la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. C'est à ce moment que sa mère entre dans la pièce. Elle se précipite vers lui, lui caresse tendrement la tête. Martin se débat il ne veut pas qu'on le touche. Il doit trouver le courage d'en finir. Il ne peut pas le trouver si sa mère le maintient prisonnier de ce monde.

_ Laisse moi Maman !   
_ Mon chéri, tout ira bien, tout va bien.   
_ Non ! Il est mort Maman, tu comprends ? Mort ! Ça n'ira plus jamais. Brûle cette lettre, elle ne sert à rien. Laisse moi, et brûle la !   
_ Martin...   
_ Laisse moi !

Sa mère n'insiste pas, dans son état, elle sait très bien que son fils ne veut rien entendre. Elle sort et prend la lettre. Elle soupire en quittant la pièce. Elle n'a rien dit à son fils, elle ne veut pas aggraver les choses, il se sent déjà assez mal ainsi. Elle descend les escaliers, la lettre à la main, son mari et leur invité boivent le café. En voyant sa mine pâle, son mari se précipite vers elle.

_ Elisabeth ? Tout va bien ? C'est Martin ?   
_ Il pleure, il ne va vraiment pas bien. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire ce que la commission a décidé. Il était déjà assez mal. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire, il ne voulait rien entendre.

Cette dernière phrase est adressée à leur invité. L'homme la regarde inquiet, désemparé. Il veut monter, aller le voir, il doit le rassurer, le soutenir.

_ Tenez, cette lettre vous est destinée.

Elle lui tend la lettre, il la prend, et ses yeux azur, commencent sa lecture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, bientôt le dernier chapitre. 
> 
> Pour celles/ceux que cet événement intéresse, je vous conseille de regarder le film Joyeux Noël de Christian Carion, qui est un film magnifique et plein d'humanité qui relate les événements de la trêve de Noël 1914.


	4. Chapitre 4

Yann s'écarte de ses hôtes pour lire sa lettre. Il n'y a pas d'enveloppe, ce qui veut dire que la mère de Martin sait pour eux deux, mais elle ne semble pas choquée, elle semble l'accepter, sinon pourquoi lui donnerait elle cette lettre qui commence par les mêmes mots qu'il utilise dans ses lettres, "mon amour". Il se rend avec la lettre entre les mains dans le jardin et ne prête pas attention à la discussion qui s'engage entre les deux époux. Il s'assoit sur un banc à l'abri de la neige. Il boite, il a mal, sa blessure sera permanente. Martin voudra t-il de lui dans un état pareil ? On dirait un vieillard. Il en a l'air, ses cheveux sont déjà beaucoup plus gris, cette guerre lui a fait prendre au moins dix ans. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Au fond de lui, il espère que la guerre a été plus clémente avec son jeune amant. Il commence à lire cette lettre, dès les premières lignes il se met à pleurer. Il lit la détresse de son compagnon entre les lignes, il sent sa douleur, son inquiétude, sa colère, tout. Cette sensation le rend heureux aussi, égoïstement sûrement, il sent qu'il connaît toujours aussi bien Martin.   
Il poursuit sa lecture, au fur et à mesure, il revit à son tour, tous les souvenirs qu'évoque Martin. Leur première rencontre, se souvenir de ce Martin là le fait sourire, comme il avait eu envie de le frapper dans ces moments là, et plus d'une fois. Son visage d'ange ne le trompait pas. Surtout qu'à cette époque, il ne le voyait pas. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais pour lui, le caractère insupportable du jeune homme se reflétait sur son visage, à ses yeux en tout cas. Il se souvient de son arrogance, de sa façon de regarder les gens de haut, et du plaisir qu'il prenait de son côté, à le mettre dans des situations plus gênantes les unes que les autres.   
Il a déjà lu une page, sur la suivante Martin évoque leur premier baiser, Yann aussi, peut revivre la scène comme si c'était hier. Il peut encore voir le visage de Martin, rougit par leur course, son sourire, la tendresse dans ses yeux et le goût de ses lèvres. C'est étrange comme une personne que l'on a eu envie d'étrangler plus d'une fois, petit à petit devient la personne que vous avez envie d'embrasser, de toucher, d'avoir à vos côtés toute votre vie durant. C'est ce que Yann voulait avec Martin, si le jeune homme acceptait.   
La lettre évoque ensuite leur dernière nuit, cet instant où Yann n'avait pas su retenir Martin, cet instant où il avait pensé naïvement que l'Europe ne sombrerait pas dans la guerre. Il pleure de honte à l'évoquation de ce souvenir. Comme il a honte, si seulement Martin le savait. Si seulement il lui avait dit lorsqu'ils se sont revus, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'évoque là suite de la lettre. La trêve de Noël. Il se souvient très bien quand il a revu Martin ce soir là. Il n'a pas eu besoin de voir son visage, il n'eut besoin de voir qu'une chose, l'écharpe de Martin laissait entrevoir une toute petite parcelle de peau, de son cou, et là un grain de beauté, juste sous sa pomme d'Adam, c'était un des endroits qu'il préférait embrasser lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dans l'intimité. Il se souvient avoir du se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Il se souvient du sentiment de joie et de terreur qui l'avait traversé quand leurs regards s'étaient croisé à nouveau. Et si je lui avais tiré dessus, avait alors pensé Yann. Il se souvient de la douleur qui tordait son ventre alors qu'il devait attendre silencieusement le bon moment, s'il y en avait un, pour se rapprocher de lui. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, la messe le sauva. Il put s'approcher de lui, le toucher, l'avoir tout contre lui, sentir son odeur à nouveau. Mais comme ces moments avaient été éphémères. Seulement quelques jours de bonheur. Après cela, toute son unité avait été envoyée dans le secteur de Verdun. Il faisait parti des peu qui en sont sortis vivant.   
La seule chose qui l'avait maintenu en vie tout ce temps, était la lettre de Martin. La seule qu'il avait pu lui donner. Elle était son réconfort dans tous les moments. Aujourd'hui encore, elle est dans la poche de sa veste, tout contre son cœur, pour garder Martin aussi proche que possible.   
Quand la guerre avait pris fin, Yann n'avait eu de cesse de retrouver le jeune homme. De savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était blessé de guerre et donc bien traité par tous. Il était rapidement sorti de l'hôpital et avait entreprit de se rendre en Alsace pour retrouver la famille de Martin qui devait savoir ce qu'était devenu leur fils. Il avait retrouvé ses parents. Aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour décrire le soulagement qu'il ressenti à savoir que Martin était en vie. La mère de ce dernier l'avait immédiatement invité chez eux, elle savait que sa présence rassurerait son fils, que ça l'aiderait.   
Yann arrive enfin à la fin de la lettre, il sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, la terreur lui serrer la poitrine, sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il lit les derniers mots :  _"Peu importe. Tu ne peux plus rien vouloir. Tu es mort. Je le sais, il ne peut pas en être autrement, et je continue à t'écrire alors que jamais, jamais, tu ne lira ces mots. Je t'aime tellement, j'espère que tu es mort en sachant ça. Je t'aime mon amour. Je ne serai pas long. J'arrive bientôt. Je te rejoins. Attends moi. "_  
Martin ! Martin ! Son nom résonne dans sa tête, il ne sait où il trouve la force, il se lève, sans prendre sa canne il court du mieux qu'il peut. Pourvu que Martin n'ait encore rien fait. Sans demander la permission de ses hôtes, il monte les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Martin. Il ouvre la porte avec force, ce qui stoppe le geste de Martin. Il est à son bureau, un pistolet à la main, pointé sur sa tempe. Il regarde Yann les yeux écarquillés. Est-il mort ? Est-ce son paradis ? Yann s'approche de lui, lui prend délicatement la main et lui retire le révolver. Il effleure son visage du bout des doigts et brusquement, il le prend dans ses bras, le serre fort contre lui. C'est en sentant sa chaleur que Martin sait. Il n'est pas mort, et Yann non plus. Il est là, avec lui. Il le tient dans ses bras. La réalisation le fait se blottir encore plus fort contre son amant. Il ne veut plus le lâcher.   
À peine quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que les parents de Martin ne fasse irruption dans la chambre. Ils voient le pistolet et comprennent tout de suite. Yann s'écarte à contre cœur pour les laisser entourer leur fils de leurs bras.

_ Ça va aller mon chéri, lui dit sa mère, tout ira bien.   
_ On est là fils, tu t'en sortira.

Yann sort de la pièce un instant, laissant les trois alsaciens en famille. Il n'écoute même pas ce qui se dit. Plusieurs minutes passent, qui paraissent des heures pour Yann. Il veut entrer, il veut prendre Martin dans ses bras, le rassurer, lui dire à quel point il lui a manqué, l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il le veut tout contre lui, tout simplement. Juste Martin et lui, seuls. Ses parents sortent enfin de sa chambre, son père est sur le point de s'adresser à Yann mais sa femme le coupe.

_ Il vous attend. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous le voulez Monsieur Barthès. Notre fils a besoin de vous.

Il ne se fait pas prier, il entre de nouveau dans la chambre. Martin est allongé dans son lit, et c'est la qu'il la voit, ou plutôt, ne la voit pas. Cette jambe qu'il a écrit avoir perdu quelques mois plus tôt. Martin semble en avoir honte et détourne le regard de, mais il se ravise en voyant Yann boiter jusqu'à lui. L'inquiétude s'empare de lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, les lèvres de Yann sont sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore. Yann monte sur le lit, s'allonge contre Martin, il ne veut plus être séparé de lui.

_ Ne me refais jamais ça tu m'entends ?! Jamais !   
_ Je te croyais mort...   
_ Et c'était trop dur de vérifier tes informations ? T'es toujours un gamin finalement.

Yann a les larmes aux yeux mais sourit. Martin le comprend et il sourit à son tour, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler. Yann se rapproche encore de lui, il veut le sentir contre lui.

_ Ta lettre était magnifique mon amour. Moi aussi je me souviens de tout. Moi aussi je peux citer tes lettres par cœur.   
_ Je t'en ai écrit d'autres. Il faudra que je te les donne.   
_ Alors je te donnerai aussi les miennes.

Ils se regardent en souriant et s'embrassent à nouveau. Au moins cette fois, ils peuvent se retrouver comme ils le veulent. Ils n'ont pas à se cacher. Yann passe ses mains sous la chemise de Martin, savoure la peau nue sous ses doigts, le jeune homme lui rend la pareille, et c'est ainsi, peau contre peau, qu'ils s'endorment alors que le soleil a déjà disparu.

Tarbes, 18 mai 1919 :

Yann se réveille doucement, aidé par les caresses de Martin sur son dos, suivies d'une myriade de baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ouvre doucement les yeux et vient tout de suite réclamer les lèvres de son amant. Les deux hommes se lèvent, se lavent et rejoigne Maryse, la gouvernante de Yann pour le petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Martin remarque un regard complice entre les deux. Depuis quelques jours, ils sont quotidiens, et aujourd'hui, ils sont encore plus appuyés. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tu as eu du courrier Martin, lui dit Maryse, de tes parents. Ils comptent vraiment finir leur vie en Suisse ?   
_ Oui, mieux vaut ça que l'Alsace. De toute façon, ma mère est une indésirable, et on reproche à mon père la confiscation de son domaine au profit des allemands. Comme s'il avait eu le choix. C'est beau d'être alsacien. Tous ces morts pour ça.

Ils soupirent tous, mais Yann et Maryse gardent un sourire en coin ce qui a le don d'agacer Martin. N'y tenant plus, il leur demande ce qu'il se passe. Yann lui demande de le suivre. Martin attrape ses béquilles et ils se rendent à l'extérieur, à l'endroit où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner au saut d'obstacle. Là, se tient un étalon, son étalon. Il a survécu ! Et sur son dos, une selle, mais pas une selle habituelle. Martin a du mal à voir d'où il est. Maryse approche, amène le cheval à eux et là, il comprend. C'est une selle pour les dames. Pour monter en amazone.

_ Tu as dit que tu ne pourrais plus jamais remonter. On veut te prouver le contraire.

Yann le taquine. D'abord réticent, Martin se plie à l'exercice. C'est une réussite. Il peut enfin remonter à cheval. L'après-midi même, Yann et lui se rendent au lac que Martin avait tant aimé, ils finissent à nouveau dans l'eau, enlacé, sans la crainte qu'une guerre éclate dans l'immédiat. Ils savourent ce moment à deux. Ils pensent à tous ceux qui ont péri pour rien, à ceux qui, comme eux, sont marqués à vie physiquement. À tous ceux qui n'oublieront jamais l'horreur des tranchées que la fin de la guerre ne saurait effacer.   
Ils se regardent tendrement, leurs mains se joignent, leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Ils sont ensemble. La guerre n'aura pas eu raison d'eux ni de leur amour. 

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout cette courte fiction. Pour ceux que la question de l'Alsace intéresserait ou qui ne connaîtrait pas bien l'histoire de cette région, je vous conseille le téléfilm Les Alsaciens ou les deux Mathilde. Téléfilm en quatre parties que l'on trouve sur YouTube.   
> Chaque partie couvre une époque, la première la guerre de 1870, la deuxième 1914-1918, la troisième l'entre deux guerres et la quatrième la seconde guerre mondiale jusqu'au procès des malgré nous.   
> Voilà, j'ai un projet d'UA non historique pour une fois qui est en cours et ne devrait pas tarder à être posté.   
> Merci à tous d'avoir lu, laissé des kudos, des commentaires, ça me touche toujours beaucoup, merci à vous 


End file.
